


new year, same us

by kageyeeeaaahma (joontastic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New Year’s Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy new year, i also cried a little writing this, its just all fluff baby, rarepair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joontastic/pseuds/kageyeeeaaahma
Summary: yuuji didn’t mean to get sick on daichi’s birthday. daichi finds he doesn’t really mind anyways.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	new year, same us

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL HAPPY DAICHI DAY, HERE IS MY TINY CONTRIBUTION IN CELEBRATING THE BEST CAPTAIN AND DAD KARASUNO COULD EVER HAVE
> 
> SECONDLY HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! its actually still daichi day where i am but we’re in that weird transition where it technically is 2020 in some places anyways i’ll shut up and get on with it :)

terushima wakes up and he feels it immediately. his phone is buzzing beside him and he knows. he  _ knows _ why his alarm is going off at this time and it’s killing him. he turns his head slightly to see his boyfriend breathing heavily, not quite snoring, mouth agape and face at ease. for that reason alone, terushima decides that he can face the day despite the pain at the back of his head, the heavy feeling in his chest, and the way his nose just stops all oxygen from entering his system. 

leaning in, he lightly presses his lips to daichi’s forehead in hopes that it won’t wake him up. he probably won’t kiss him anymore today, just to make sure he doesn’t get him sick either, but this is an exception. “happy birthday, baby,” he whispers, before turning off his alarm and heading to the bathroom to freshen up. 

the moment terushima enters the bathroom, he almost screams at his reflection in the mirror. there are dark circles under his eyes, his nose looks like he could be the next contender for rudolph the red-nose reindeer, and his eyes are so puffy that he has to widen them to look at his reflection clearly. 

“man, what happened to you?” he snorts, turning on the faucet to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

heading to the kitchen, he pulls up the recipe he’s experimented a few nights before and starts on breakfast. he’d been feeling fancy, and decided that crepes would be nice for daichi. a simple but delicious breakfast in bed for the best boyfriend ever, terushima thinks as he smiles to himself. 

but somehow he starts to feel worse as he makes breakfast. he keeps yawning so wide that he tears up, and almost slices off his thumb with the strawberries. then he coughs so loud that he’s afraid he might wake up daichi, so he tries to hold it in but that just makes him feel the need to cough more, and ends up having a coughing fit for a good five minutes. and then while he’s mixing the eggs into the batter, he sneezes so hard that he crushes the egg in his hand and is forced to clean up all the egg shells that fell into the bowl. 

basically, terushima’s morning is not going the way it planned. “thank god we decided on a quiet day in,” he says, shaking his head as he throws out the egg shells. 

he makes it through breakfast, thankfully. sprinkling some sugar onto the crepes as his final touch, he takes a deep breath before picking up the tray and making his way to the bedroom. 

daichi’s still sleeping, as expected. it is only 8 am, after all. terushima sets the tray down onto the nightstand, crawling on to the bed before lightly tapping daichi’s cheek. “babe, wake up.” 

daichi stirs slightly, whining a little. “why’d you get up so  _ early _ , the bed is so cold without you and you  _ know _ that.” his eyes are still closed, but he reaches out and feels around until his hand rests on terushima’s neck. then his eyes fly open. “babe, you’re warm.”

“dai, you literally just said that,” terushima smiles and leans into his touch. “just because you’re getting old doesn’t mean you have to be so forgetful.” he chuckles. 

“yuuji,” daichi says, sitting up and pressing his hand down a little more. “i’m serious. you feel warmer than usual.” he rubs at his eyes and then squints at terushima’s face, like he’s trying to focus a little more on something. “your eyes look so tired, baby. you didn’t have to get up so early to make me breakfast, you know?” 

“i know,” terushima hums, his eyes closing involuntarily. “but i wanted to.” he leans a little farther into daichi’s hand. he might also be falling asleep, he’s not quite sure. 

“okay, sleepyhead. go back to sleep,” daichi nudges him a little before guiding his body back under the covers. “i’ll be right here, enjoying my breakfast, while you get some more rest, okay?” 

terushima falls asleep before he can even reply. 

-

when he wakes up again, daichi isn’t in bed. “daichi?” he croaks, wincing at how dry his throat feels. he feels even more congested now, and the stuffy feeling in his nose is evidence of it. 

as usual, daichi is never that far away, since he slips into the bedroom moments after terushima called out for him. “baby? you awake? how are you feeling?” he goes to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out to feel terushima’s forehead with the back of his hand. “still a little warm, hmm?”

“stooop,” terushima whines, rolling over so he can put his head in daichi’s lap and nestle his face into his stomach. “it’s your birthday, stop worrying about me. if anything, call suga and asahi or kuroo to take you out. i’ll make up for it next time.” 

daichi chuckles, stroking his boyfriend’s hair and playing with the piercings along his ear. “if i wanted to spend my birthday with them don’t you think i would’ve made the plans already? it’s 3 pm and i’m still here, love. in my pjs and plan-free.” 

terushima freezes for a moment before wrapping his arms around daichi’s torso. “i’m sorry i ruined your birthday,” he says, muffled by daichi’s sweater. “stupid me, getting sick.” 

daichi pulls his hair lightly so he can look him in the eyes. “you didn’t ruin it, yuuji. any time i get to spend with you is a gift. so technically, the past three years have been my birthday.”

“ _ ew.  _ sawamura daichi, you get cheesier every day.” terushima replies, but he pulls daichi’s wrist towards him to place kisses where his palm meets his arm, anyways. “i love you, you know that?”

“i know that.” daichi says, leaning down to kiss terushima’s forehead. “and i love you.” 

-

terushima falls asleep 3 more times in intervals before it’s finally 11:48 pm on december 31st. “can you believe it’s the end of the decade?” he says quietly, staring out the window where the city shines bright. somewhere between his second and third nap, he migrated to the sofa to plant himself directly in daichi’s lap. 

“can you believe i spent like half of the decade with you?” daichi replies. he pulls the blanket covering the two of them a little higher, wrapping his arms around terushima a little tighter. “i wouldn’t have wanted to spend it any other way.” 

“hey, tell me ten things you’re thankful for from this decade. no greasy couple stuff. only serious things.” terushima says, bumping his nose lightly against daichi’s. “i’ll go first. i’m thankful that we have such great family and friends surrounding us.” 

daichi smiles, his eyes shining as he looks at terushima. “first of all, all my greasy couple stuff  _ is _ serious. number one, i’m thankful that we were able to get through high school and university alive.” 

it goes like that, the two of them going back and forth with things they are thankful for. some are actually serious, like terushima requested. others are silly, like: 

“i’m thankful you taught me that stupid synchronized attack,” terushima says, as his number eight. “can you believe i messed that up,  _ twice _ in one game?” 

“hey, i give you props for that,” daichi replies, ruffling terushima’s hair, making it messier than it already is. “it was the first time you saw it and you decided you wanted to mimic it right then and there. that was pretty admirable. although kinda stupid on your part since it was the set point both times.” the two of them laugh, remembering terushima’s reckless actions in their one and only game against each other. 

“i’m thankful i met you that game, you know?” daichi says after their laughter dies down. “you were like, this badass captain with tongue piercings and an undercut and honestly the first thing i thought was, ‘i don’t wanna hang around this guy’, and then you saw hinata’s first quick and you had this amazed little look in your eyes. this is the greasy stuff but, that look? made me want to hold you in my arms and protect you forever.” now both their eyes are shining, not only from the city lights but also with unshed tears. 

half a decade holds more than they think it does. it holds their friendship, their confessions, their immature, childish fights, the more serious, adult-related issues fights. it holds their first apartment, it holds their families’ acceptance, it holds their best friends. 

“it’s 11:59,” daichi whispers, and terushima quickly gets up to stand at the glass door to the balcony. he knows he can’t go out, but standing above the city with the man he loves is sufficient enough for him.

they can hear the countdowns from around the city. 

10.

“daichi, i love you.” 

9.

8.

“yuuji, i love you.”

7.

6.

5.

“i’m happy to have you, my love.”

4.

terushima turns to daichi. 

3.

“happy birthday, babe.”

2.

1.

“happy new year.” they whisper to each other as they kiss, fireworks ringing through the sky.

half a decade holds a lot. but the rest of their lives will hold more.

**Author's Note:**

> SO FLUFF, IM CRY


End file.
